


Foreword

by Noshi191



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Drive Like I Do, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noshi191/pseuds/Noshi191
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YT_EBwHbRQY





	Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YT_EBwHbRQY

He was splayed on the couch, thinking about drowning his sorrows away. 

 

“ _ Matthew Healy I can’t believe you! _ ”

 

He winced at the thought of you yelling at him. Your voice still rang clear in his head as if you were still standing in his living room, rather than on the way to the train station. He sat up, rubbing his face. Trying to rub away his existence. 

 

“ _ [y/n], please. _ ”

 

His heart ached and he choked back tears. Had he really just let you go? He could practically still see you stuffing your things into a backpack around his flat. He glanced out the window, the rain came down hard, the only sound in this emptiness.

 

_ Her smile was bright and childish. We were soaked to the bone, but being this happy who could care? We ran through the rain to my car. I was fumbling with my keys when she took my face into her hands. It was there, the electricity they tell you about when you realize you’re in love. She pulled me close and…. _

 

“Dammit!” Matty slammed his fist down into the couch and jumped up. Grabbing his keys and throwing a coat on, he bolted out the door and right past George. George could barely get his name out before Matty was flying down the corridor and out into the pouring rain. He stopped and looked up and down the street. It was damn near two in the morning of course no one was here. He took off running in the direction of the train station. Feet pounding the pavement and breathing hard, he could only think of you.

 

_ The car ride had been silent, comfortable. Rain pattered against the windshield as I rubbed circles into her thigh with my thumb. She gazed out the window, the blurry neon lights of downtown entrancing her. ‘It’s almost like being at one of your shows’ she once told me. I smiled at the thought. “I love you.” It was almost so quiet that I couldn’t hear her. But I did. I looked over at her as we were stopped at a light. She met my gaze, a genuine smile spreading across her lips. “I love you Matt Healy.” My chest ached as my heart swelled. I smiled brightly and pulled her close to me. Our lips connected and it was different. Every ounce of love I had for her was poured into that kiss. And I could feel every ounce of love she had for me. We parted and I pressed my forehead to hers. “I love you too, [y/n].” _

 

“Matty, get in the car!” George pulled up to him as he looked as though he might lose his mind at an intersection. Matty ran over to the passenger side and hopped in. “Go to the train station George,  _ please.” _ George took off down the road. Matty bounced his leg anxiously, praying to a God that he didn’t believe in that he hadn’t missed you yet. He had no clue what train you were getting on. Hell, you had no idea what train you were getting on when you left. All you knew was that you wanted to be far from here.

 

_ “I had to take a train to be here, I wouldn’t have missed this for the world.” It was after our Madison Square Garden show. I had spotted this absolutely stunning girl in the crowd and God, was she enticing. I found my eyes drifting back to her constantly, and I was grateful she had lingered behind. I was drawn to her in a way I couldn’t explain. The child-like joy I got out of seeing her dance to my music. The way I got lost in her eyes like I was gazing into the universe. I hadn’t been nervous over a girl in a long time. But she… Was everything I never knew I wanted. We wandered New York City that night. Only deciding we should part after realizing the sun was coming up. I had never been so fascinated by a person, and I decided I shouldn’t let this one go.  _

 

He was out the car door before George had even stopped driving. He tripped on the curb and near landed in a puddle but he couldn’t care. He just prayed that you hadn’t left yet. He ran through the station, looking at every face he passed. God, he hoped you hadn’t left yet. A train starting pulling out of the station, and his heart sank. He stopped running as it disappeared. His mind was empty and his chest was numb. He fell to his knees, tears silently flowed and he cursed himself for letting this happen. He should have never let you walk out that door in the first place.

 

_ “I’ve never seen something so beautiful.” We were in a jewelry shop in Paris. I took her for our first anniversary, and as much as I loved Paris, I got more joy out of seeing [y/n] in love with the city. But right now, she was in love with this ring. She never asked for much, she quite enjoyed the simpler things. She had her sights trained on a simple diamond ring. A silver band with three diamonds in a row, the center stone slightly larger than the two on either side of it. As she walked over to another case to look at a necklace, I looked up at the jeweler. I whispered her size to him and he took to boxing up the ring. While she was still distracted I slipped the box in my pocket as she told me what necklace she wanted. I let her pick out anything she wanted as her anniversary gift. I paid for our items and thanked the man as we left. He mouthed ‘good luck’ to me and I returned a smile as my silent thanks. _

 

He pulled the box out of his coat pocket and opened it. The diamonds still gleaming with the hope of love. His hair dripped into his lap and on the floor. He never took his eyes off that ring, lost in a time where love was a raging fire that couldn’t be stopped. He never loved someone like he loved you. 

 

“Matty?”

 

He snapped his head up to see you standing a few feet away. You looked down at the box in his hand, then back up to into his eyes. His mouth slightly agape, he feebly held the box out to you.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never had inspiration strike me so quickly when listening to a song. I'm quite proud of this piece, I personally think it's my best yet. Tell me what you think, it's much appreciated!


End file.
